


Platina vampir

by heqat



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heqat/pseuds/heqat
Summary: Iruka Umino envelheceu com um único objetivo em mente: caçar o “vampiro cinzento"'; a criatura cruel que ocupava os pensamentos de seus pais antes do misterioso desaparecimento deles há dez anos. O vampiro cinzento é impiedoso, poucas são as pessoas que cruzam seu caminho e sobrevivem para contarem algum relato; o pouco que sabem sobre ele é a sua aparência incomum, até mesmo para os vampiros, seus cabelos são sem cor, de um cinza mórbido, e seus olhos possuem um tom rubro, a mesma tonalidade do sangue.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Nohara Rin/Uchiha Obito, Sarutobi Asuma/Yuuhi Kurenai, Uchiha Obito/Umino Iruka
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, aventureiros falantes de português do AO3 (entusiastas de outros idiomas também são bem-vindos!)
> 
> Eu sou um escritor do Spirit (@_Morrigan por lá) e quis me aventurar nesse mundo de postagem em múltiplas plataformas; sei que aqui não é o melhor espaço para o português, porém sinto que é um lugar que trás uma grande diversidade de pessoas e escrever é tentar se comunicar com todos, afinal. 
> 
> Se tiver algo incorreto com a postagem, peço, humildemente, que entre em contato comigo. De resto, boa leitura! E comentários são super bem-vindos!

**00 - Prólogo**

Sentou-se na cama abruptamente, ouvindo o som dos seus batimentos acelerados quebrarem o silêncio do quarto. Olhou assustado para a janela ao seu lado, observando a paisagem completamente branca precariamente iluminada pelo luar. Não deveria mais se assustar com isso, com o pesadelo agourento que vêm assombrando seus pensamentos desde que atingiu um ponto de maturidade em sua vida, porém parece ser incapaz de controlar a própria mente, de controlar o suor frio que escorre pela sua testa enquanto tenta, em vão, esquecer os olhos vidrados dos seus pais olhando para o nada.

Não deseja fechar os olhos, sabe que se fizer isso voltará a lembrar do que viu. Mesmo que seja tolice, já presenciou tantas vezes a mesma coisa que consegue descrever nos mínimos detalhes, os pais, juntos, jogados em um canto qualquer da mata escura, o sangue escorrendo pelo pescoço e a frente do casal o mesmo homem de olhos brilhantes, parecendo fascinado com a visão das suas vítimas. Agradeceu mentalmente quando ouviu batidas sutis na porta, batidas que o tiraram de seus devaneios, sendo aberta em seguida por uma simpática mulher de fios ruivos brilhantes.

— Eu e Minato ouvimos você.

Se ela estava incomodada com isso, nada fez para demonstrar; com um sorriso gentil formado nos lábios, caminhou até a cama de casal centralizada no quarto, sentando-se na beirada do leito.

— Novamente o mesmo pesadelo? — falou devagar, os olhos azulados focados no mais novo. Mesmo sentindo vergonha, admitir que mesmo adulto ainda se deixa abalar por algo tão débil é doloroso, assentiu, confirmando as suspeitas da mulher. — Eu já te disse para não se preocupar com isso, Iruka. É a sua mente pregando peças contigo, a culpa que você sente é a responsável pelos pesadelos.

Não respondeu, já teve a mesma conversa com Kushina inúmeras vezes, tanto ela quanto as outras pessoas que conhecem insistem em sempre afirmarem a mesma coisa. Afirmam que não há motivos para se culpar pelo que aconteceu com os pais, que não poderia ter feito nada na época e que ambos sabiam dos riscos quando foram em busca daquele maldito vampiro. Entretanto, não se importa, não poderá esquecer o que aconteceu com os pais, não pode até quando finalmente se vingar, fazer justiça a tudo que eles fizeram.

É um Umino, o último membro da poderosa família que se dedica há anos a cuidar dessa região, a manter a população protegida dos vampiros e é seu dever honrar isso. Já fazem algumas gerações que os vampiros se tornaram mais ocultos, tanto que podem se passar anos até que se tenha notícia de uma aparição pública de um deles, mas isso não significam que estejam menos perigosos, pelo contrário, frequentemente encontra-se vítimas dessas criaturas impiedosas

— Eu sei o que você pensa, Iruka Umino. Sei que deseja vingar eles e eu juro que compreendo, porém eles confiaram a mim e a Minato a sua criação, não foi?

Ela sorriu e Iruka não resistiu, acabou retribuindo o afetuoso ato. É imensamente grato aos Uzumaki por terem lhe acolhido, o trataram com o mesmo carinho que tratam o filho genuíno deles, Naruto, um jovem garoto que parece ter herdado a força de espírito da mãe e a gentileza sobre-humana do pai.

— O desejo da vingança não é a motivação que você deseja seguir, sei que és bom demais para ser guiado por algo tão negativo. Você já é um homem adulto, querido, está na hora de começar a moldar seu próprio nome, não apenas existir para resolver as pendências do passado.

— Eu não quero somente me vingar, nem penso que tudo se resolva com isso. Mas, eu sei o que aconteceu! Meus pais morreram caçando, morreram nas mãos de um vampiro, daquele que vem assombrando a região já faz anos, e é meu deve o caçar, não é?

— Será?

Estreitou os olhos confuso com a indagação da mulher, mas isso não abalou a tranquilidade de Kushina, que riu baixo antes de prosseguir.

— Existem outas famílias de caçadores, eles podem não ser tão habilidosos quanto os Umino, porém jamais rejeitariam o dever. Acredito que Tsunade Senju seria uma ótima pessoa para a caçada desse vampiro específico, ela é uma mulher muito inteligente e experiente. Essa seria uma escolha racional, uma escolha que você deveria tomar por ser a maior autoridade dentro dessa cidade, todos te respeitam, respeitam o sangue que corre por tuas veias.

— Porém, nós dois sabemos que você não fará isso, então, não minta para a mulher que te criou. Sei que suas motivações não são somente o senso de honra, sei que é algo seu; uma caçada que você tem como meta desde que aquilo aconteceu.

Segurou o fôlego quando ela levou as mãos ao seu rosto gentilmente afastando as mechas castanhas que estavam grudadas em sua pele.

— Não posso te impedir, nem exigir que deixe de fazer o que deseja... só tome cuidado, certo? Siga o caminho certo, seja o homem que eu sei que você é.

Ela beijou sua testa antes de levantar-se, deixando o Umino sem nenhuma reação sozinho na cama, incapaz de fomentar uma palavra sequer. Queria ter a capacidade de dizer a ela que é uma preocupação vaga, afirmar que jamais pensou em fazer algo impensado, mas estaria mentindo. À medida que cresce se sente mais motivado a buscar vingança, motivado a finalmente caçar o vampiro cinzento que assombra gerações de sua família, de acabar com o vampiro que cessou a vida de seus pais. É um sentimento sujo, algo que não sente orgulho de sentir, porém é incapaz de esquecer como se sentiu desolado quando percebeu que os pais jamais voltariam, quando, depois de meses esperando, precisou aceitar a realidade dolorosa e fará de tudo que estiver ao seu alcance para resolver isso.


	2. 01 - As mudanças causadas pela neve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veremos mais um pouco do relacionamento de Iruka com outros personagens. De forma geral, essa é uma parte do núcleo social dele.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigado pessoal que comentou e afins, fiquei bem surpreso. Espero que gostem!

Os períodos de inverno sempre são os mais difíceis, a neve que cai por longas horas atrapalha a agricultura e a caça, o que eventualmente prejudica toda a população. Além disso, dizem as histórias que é nesse período que os vampiros se tornam mais ativos, a teoria de Iruka é que, assim como os humanos, eles precisam de alimento e quando os animais se tornam escassos precisam ir para a fonte mais difícil, os humanos. E sabe que é por conta disso que todos lhe olham através de suas janelas, enquanto percorre as ruas vazias da cidade, como se ele fosse capaz de emanar alguma energia mística poderosa o suficiente para resolver os problemas.

Respirou fundo antes de bater duas vezes na porta do sobrado, ouvindo as muitas vozes do ambiente se aquietarem de uma só vez. Um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios quando escutou dois homens murmurando em uma tentativa nada discreta de adivinhar quem é o dono das batidas em um horário tão inoportuno.

— Olá, Obito — disse quando o Uchiha de fios desgrenhados surgiu no vão da porta. Espioou dentro do ambiente e não se surpreendeu quando percebeu a presença de Itachi, um parente próximo dele. — Nós podemos conversar?

— Claro, Iruka. 

Obito não hesitou em sair de dentro do lugar iluminado, pisando firme na calçada coberta pela fina camada de neve. Ele olhou para o primo, que suspirou alto antes de fechar a porta com certa brutalidade. Iruka colocou as mãos nos bolsos, já acostumado com a falta de cordialidade de Itachi Uchiha, mas ainda sentindo vergonha por saber qual a razão de tanta antipatia.

— Itachi ainda acha que eu e você...

— Você parece se divertir com isso! — falou com um tom acusatório, mesmo que seja incapaz de esconder que acha a situação divertida, há anos que falam sobre ele e Obito serem um casal.

— Bem, não é de todo mal acharem que eu sou o amante do poderoso Iruka Umino. Para os Uchihas, eu poderia ser a solução de todos os problemas financeiros recentes...

— Ah, Obito...

Caminhou para mais perto do homem, levando a destra até o ombro dele, ombro que segurou com certa força. Apertou os lábios sem saber o que dizer para confortá-lo, já faz um tempo desde que ele partilhou as suas dores com relação a situação dos parentes.

Sabe que os Uchiha já foram uma família influente, na época que as florestas da região eram mais cheias, a caça era uma atividade extremamente lucrativa. Atualmente se tornou muito mais perigoso embrenhar-se nas florestas distantes, então os caçadores são menos requisitados, ou melhor, possuem uma menor chance de sucesso.

E tudo piorou quando Madara Uchiha limitou as atividades da própria família, ele não suportou o fardo de ter mandado o próprio irmão ir em busca de caça, uma busca que ele jamais voltou, e desde que o homem fez isso a família passa por grandes problemas financeiros.

— Já falei que posso te ajudar. Eu tenho dinheiro, mais do que preciso, com certeza.

— Não, Iruka. Sei que você pode e agradeço por tamanha gentileza, porém minha família é orgulhosa e você já faz muito me contratando para serviços que não precisa.

— Eu jamais disse que os serviços que você presta para mim são desnecessários!

— Precisa dizer? — disse baixo, se aproximando ainda mais do Umino.

Iruka ergueu o olhar, encarando os olhos pretos do homem, incapaz de esboçar uma reação condizente com o que está sentindo. Ele e Obito são íntimos, mais do que as pessoas julgam como o correto para homens que afirmam serem somente amigos, entretanto, nenhum dos dois parece ser capaz de definir de fato qual o tipo de relacionamento que possuem. Não há dúvidas da amizade genuína entre eles, porém, amigos não sentem desejo um pelo outro, muito menos trocam carícias eventuais.

— Farei o que puder para te ajudar. Não quero ferir teu orgulho, muito menos parecer alguém pomposo, porém és alguém querido e sou incapaz de ignorar seus problemas.

Apertou os lábios quando o Uchiha tocou em seu rosto, o toque quente contrastando prazerosamente com o clima gelado e aceitou o ato dele como um pedido mudo para que fizesse silêncio. Uma parte sua deseja, intensamente, que Obito se aproxime mais, fazendo jus ao olhar desafiador que ele tem no momento, enquanto outra teme que com isso os seus pensamentos voltem a ser turvos, levando-o para longe dos seus objetivos.

— Sou muito grato por isso, Iruka. Se não fosse você, com certeza as coisas seriam ainda mais difíceis, especialmente nesse período — falou próximo demais do ouvido alheio, segurando com firmeza no queixo do dele. — Meu orgulho é irrelevante em uma situação como essa, entretanto, sei que existem formas de te agradecer por isso.

Apoiou a palma no peitoral do Uchiha, sentindo o coração acelerado dele e sorriu abobado sabendo que era culpa sua e, com isso em mente, foi ainda mais doloroso ter que andar para trás, se distanciando do homem que agora têm um olhar frustrado.

— Não podemos mais fazer isso.... eu tenho outros objetivos no momento, nós dois nunca conseguimos ser um casal e você também ama outra pessoa.

— Objetivos? Você está obcecado! — disse em um tom acusatório. —Eu sei que planeja partir em busca daquele vampiro, você nega isso para todos, porém eu sei a verdade.

— E eu conto com sua ajuda para isso, é justamente por esse motivo que eu vim aqui hoje.

Olhou para os lados, conferindo mais uma vez se a rua continuava deserta, sabe que ele e Obito chamaram a atenção com o tom de voz elevado, porém, felizmente, o conforto das residências parece ser mais atraente que dois homens brigando para a população. O Uchiha pareceu esquecer a discussão, já que assentiu devagar, esperando ouvir as explicações de Iruka.

— Kurenai e Asuma estão esperando minha visita nessa noite. Eles descobriram algo importante, talvez eu finalmente tenha algo para começar a minha jornada. E eu ficarei muito mais tranquilo se você me acompanhar.

Passou a encarar o chão branco, agora marcado com as pegadas dos dois homens, tentando não se importar com qual seria a reação dele, ou melhor, se esforçando para fingir que não se importa. Obito é o seu amigo mais fiel, sempre escutou atentamente seus devaneios sobre vingar seus pais e lhe confortou quando preciso, o apoio dele é muito importante, praticamente crucial.

— Irei contigo, Iruka, obviamente. Eu... me desculpe por te me exaltado, mas sou incapaz de fingir que isso não me desagrada, nós dois sabemos do risco que você correrá caso de fato vá em busca do vampiro cinzento.

— Vamos, então. Não desejo perder mais tempo.

Arrumou a primeira desculpa para começar a andar na direção da casa dos amigos, definitivamente ficará mais confortável tendo outra coisa além do Uchiha ocupando seus pensamentos. Asuma e Kurenai moram em um ponto mais afastado, o único que o jovem casal pôde pagar, já que decidiram contrair matrimônio o mais rápido possível.

— Uma última coisa, Iruka — disse quando conseguiu acompanhar o ritmo do Umino —, eu amo você, amo você tanto quanto amo Rin. Já lhe disse que sou capaz de amar mais de uma pessoa genuinamente, não minto e nem estou sendo desonesto contigo.

Depois disso, ele tomou a frente da caminhada, sabendo para onde deveria ir. Logo o barulho dos passos de ambos, abafados pela neve, se tornou o único som audível, mesmo que na cabeça de Iruka tudo esteja barulhento, inúmeros pensamentos lutando para tomarem a frente de suas preocupações. Obito nunca havia dito que lhe amava dessa forma, sempre foram insinuações que com o tempo se tornaram menos impactantes e não faz ideia de como lidar com isso.

**✦**

Pararam juntos em frente à casa de fachada simples, a estrutura de madeira da modesta residência definitivamente não é a melhor possível, porém se orgulha pelo jovem casal estar lutando tanto pelo espaço próprio. Se não soubesse que os amigos lhe esperam para uma visita, pensaria que não há ninguém em casa, já que todas as janelas estão escuras. Andou na direção da porta, tendo noção de que o Uchiha lhe seguia, e bateu nela duas vezes com força.

— Iruka? — A voz feminina rompeu de dentro da casa.

— Olá, Kurenai. Eu e o Obito estamos aqui — respondeu, ouvindo de imediato o som das trancas sendo desfeitas.

Depois de alguns segundos a porta foi aberta, revelando a simpática mulher com seus chamativos fios pretos volumosos. Seu olhar foi rapidamente de Iruka para Obito, o analisando sem nenhum tipo de discrição. A mulher abriu os lábios pronta para dizer algo, mas foi interrompida quando Asuma surgiu detrás dela. O Sarutobi sempre foi um homem de porte chamativo, porém desde que se casou passou a cuidar ainda mais da aparência, mantendo até mesmo a barba cheia bem cuidada. Ele sussurrou algo no ouvido da esposa, que finalmente desfez a carranca e sorriu.

— Podem entrar. — Kurenai ditou após se afastar do arco de madeira. Iruka não hesitou em andar na direção da entrada, ansioso para o que eles têm para lhe dizer. — Estávamos esperando você, Iruka, mantivemos a casa escura para não chamar a atenção de olhos curiosos — complementou quando os dois homens entraram no pequeno cômodo, fechando a porta em seguida.

Logo o completo breu tomou conta do ambiente, conseguia ver nada além das silhuetas conhecidas e a luminosidade que os três pares de olhos pareciam emitir. Sorriu quando sentiu a mão do Uchiha buscar a sua, permitindo que ele entrelaçasse seus dedos com os dele e apreciando a sensação calorosa de ter a palma macia colada na sua. Sabe que em algum momento terá que tomar uma decisão quando o afeto entre eles, mas, por ora, somente usufruirá do conforto que isso lhe proporciona.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelas chamas do candelabro que foi acesso por Asuma, as cores escarlates sendo refletidas no rosto do amigo, lhe dando um ar ainda mais imponente. Notou o olhar rápido do amigo para a sua mão e a de Obito, porém nada mudou em sua postura, se ele possui alguma opinião formada sobre essa relação confusa deles mantém para si.

— Hoje eu encontrei algo curioso no bosque — falou devagar, em um tom muito mais contido que o seu usual. Não pôde deixar de arquear as sobrancelhas e firmar o olhar nele, repreendendo em silêncio o Sarutobi por ainda estar se aventurando nos arredores em um período tão delicado. — Eu sei que não devemos sair da área segura, Iruka, mas eu sinto falta de caçar! Não posso ficar na taverna o dia todo bajulando minha esposa e ouvindo canções de bêbados. Obito sabe o quão rejuvenescedor é caçar, não sabe?

— Eu... — O olhar dele foi de Iruka para Asuma rapidamente, parecendo pesar as consequências das respostas possíveis. Por fim ele apertou suavemente a mão do Umino e o homem tomou isso como um pedido de desculpas. — Sim, Asuma. Sair para apreciar as árvores altas e as vegetações densas é revigorante, tudo parece mais vivo. Mas, não há muito o que caçar por aqui, especialmente no inverno, até mesmo as lebres somem nesse período.

— Isso mesmo! Sinceramente, não esperava encontrar alguma caça, só queria sair um pouco. E é com isso que vêm o motivo de termos te chamado aqui, ‘Iru

As últimas palavras do homem roubaram toda sua sanidade. Soltou a mão de Obito sem sequer titubear, dando alguns passos na direção do casal. Nada em seus pensamentos importa mais do que o vampiro cinzento, qualquer informação sobre ele é tudo o que deseja, qualquer coisa que lhe diga como iniciar sua jornada.

— O que foi? — disse sentindo a garganta arranhar, estranhamente seca.

— É melhor que você veja — Kurenai tomou a frente da conversa, segurando na estrutura dourada do candelabro sem parecer se importar com o calor. Ela começou a andar em direção ao interior da casa, sendo seguida somente pelo Umino, Asuma e Obito pareceram decidir que não deveriam participar do momento.

Nenhuma palavra foi trocada pelos dois enquanto seguiam pelos cômodos, a Sarutobi somente olhou para o amigo quando parou na porta que dá acesso aos fundos do terreno. Iruka sentiu os olhos pretos da mulher lhe analisando, julgando se ele deveria conseguir ser capaz de aguentar a informação. Por fim, ela sorriu fino antes de destrancar a porta de madeira, adentrando no ambiente escuro.

Iruka sentiu o vento gelado lhe recepcionar e abraçou o próprio corpo em busca de calor, nem mesmo o mais espesso dos tecidos conseguiria o aquecer do inverno brando.

— Isso foi o que Asuma encontrou, imaginamos que você compreenderia de imediato o que significa — falou apontando o candelabro na direção da cerca alta, gesto que Iruka seguiu com o olhar.

E logo compreendeu. A visão do cervo de pelagem dourada deitado no chão nevado fez suas pernas tremerem, se fosse outro contexto sentiria pena da criatura, mas devido a situação sabe o que significa. Ajoelhou-se, tocando no copo gelado do animal, procurando a prova do seu êxtase e arfou quando encontrou. Os pontos duplos no pescoço do cervo revelam a causa da sua morte, pequenos furos por onde foi sugado toda a sua energia vital, essas marcas assustam qualquer mortal, são as marcas que anunciam que a segurança que vivem é muito mais frágil que o que imaginam.

— Tão próximo da cidade.

O medo crescia a cada segundo dentro de si, a coragem que manteve inabalada até então finalmente vacilou. Pode não ser o vampiro cinzento o autor disso, porém não muda o fato de que um deles está próximo demais da população e se ousou atacar um cervo sem o esconder posteriormente, não deve temer outras coisas. E se não for bom o bastante? É seu dever o caçar, é por conta do sangue que corre em suas veias que todos esperam que sejam um caçador de vampiro nato.

É uma luta injusta, sempre soube disso. Enquanto ele, como humano, precisa dar tudo de si para conseguir alcançar um deles, os vampiros necessitam de pouco para extinguir sua vida. Seus pais ao menos tinham um ao outro para se apoiarem, Iruka está sozinho, não lhe resta dúvidas disso; não pode pedir a ninguém que se sacrifique junto dele, não se perdoaria se levasse consigo qualquer pessoa que ama.

— Você acha que pode ser ele? — falou baixo. — Que pode ter sido o vampiro cinzento quem atacou o animal?

— Se foi ele ou não, a situação é a mesma, Iruka. Eles não deveriam estar tão perto de nós, faz anos que se afastaram para as partes mais escuras... — Sentiu a mão dela segurar seu ombro com força, os dedos firmes pressionando a pele coberta. — Estamos em perigo, não estamos?

Arregalou os olhos surpreso, não com a sugestão de estarem em perigo, isso já havia surgido em seus pensamentos, mas sim com o tom de voz dela. Kurenai sempre foi uma mulher corajosa, nunca ouviu ela falar com a voz carregada de medo dessa forma e sabe que esse temor não é somente por imaginar a presença de um vampiro, há algo além.

— Há algo que você não me contou, Kurenai?

— Agora não é o momento de conversarmos sobre isso. Aliás, você e Obito... ele não está com Rin? Nunca pensei que você se colocaria em uma situação desse tipo. 

— Agora não é o momento de conversamos sobre isso — retrucou, se sentindo vitorioso por usas as palavras dela contra ela. De certa forma ela tem razão, porém não está disposto a ocupar seus pensamentos com algo tão trivial como o romance, existe algo muito mais importante para ser analisado e planejado.


End file.
